mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Prime - Friendship Is Magic
Transformers: Prime - Friendship Is Magic is a story written by TheLastPrime. It is a Crossover between the Transformers: Prime, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Transformers: Rescue Bots cartoons. The story follows the Autobots of Team Prime and the Mane 6 meeting each other after Sweetie Belle accidently opens up a portal to both Earth and Equestria after coming into contact with Energon. The crossover takes place after the events of Equestria Girls and before MLP: FIM season 4 while it takes place during Season 2 of TF: P, after the episode "The Human Factor" and before "Legacy" and during Season 2 of TF: RB after the episode "Rescue Dog" and before "Changes". Summary The story opens with Rarity taking Sweetie Belle mining for gems. The two sisters come across Energon (which causes Unicorn magic to act mishandled) and Rarity takes a sample to Twilight Sparkle. Once there, Twilight becomes fascinated by the crystal, but Sweetie Belle grabs it and the crystal causes her to create a powerful energy beam, blowing a hole right through Twilight's library. Once it ends, Sweetie Belle reverts to normal. Rainbow Dash and Applejack arrive to inform Twilight about the beam bringing forth a strange giant metal object from the sky. AJ also adds that some yellow object landed near Fluttershy s place. Twilight and her friends head off to investigate the object. Upon arrival, Fluttershy appears fine and directs the others to the location of the object. All Mane Six arrive at the crater of the yellow object to find an unconscious metal creature lying in the crater. The creature is Autobot Bumblebee from the Transformers franchise. Bumblebee awakens and Twilight welcomes him to Equestria. Two hours early, after Bulkhead and his human friend Miko return to base after seeing a monster truck rally, Autobot leader Optimus Prime and Bumblebee return after nearly escaping an ambush set by Decepticon leader Megatron. Suddenly, the base's alarms go off, alerting Team Prime of a strange activity reading. Characters Autobots * Orion Pax / Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) - Optimus Prime is the noble and chivalrous leader of the Autobots. Before the Great War that made Cybertron uninhabitable, Optimus was a data clerk named Orion Pax, who worked in Cybertron's Hall of Records. When the war began, Primus made Orion Autobot leader by bestowing him with the Matrix of Leadership, which contained the collective wisdom of all previous Primes. * Ratchet (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - Ratchet is a veteran Autobot medic who transforms into a white and red ambulance resembling a Ford E-350. His robot mode design and grouchy personality are similar to the Transformers: Animated iteration of the character. At first, he dislikes humans and is hostile towards Jack, Miko and Raf. However, this changes over the course of the series as he develops a friendship with Raf. Optimus Prime frequently refers to Ratchet as "Old Friend" since they knew each other long before the war started, when Optimus was still Orion Pax. * Smokescreen (voiced by Nolan North) - Once a soldier-in-training in the Cybertronian Elite Guard given the duty to guard the archivist, Alpha Trion, in the Iacon Hall of Records during the war, Smokescreen is a young, impulsive and inexperienced Autobot who joins Team Prime in the series' second season; having found his way to Earth after escaping from a Decepticon prison ship. He always longed to fight on the battlefield as a proper soldier, which he never had the opportunity to do until joining Team Prime. He transforms into a sports car resembling a Lotus Exige, and his robot mode design is based on the Generation 1 version of his character. When he is first introduced, his color scheme is white, red and blue, but he changes his colors to blue and yellow in the third season. Smokescreen is often compared to G1 Hot Rod by fans. He is also the first Autobot to join the main cast since the series began. * Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - Arcee is a courageous female Autobot who transforms into a blue motorcycle resembling a Kawasaki Ninja 250R. She is assigned to be Jack Darby's Autobot guardian at the start of the series, developing a close bond with him. Her main character arc in the series is coming to terms with the deaths of her previous battle partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, who were both killed by Decepticons. In the third season, Arcee becomes the commander of the Stealth Team, a sub-group of Team Prime, which also includes Bumblebee and Smokescreen. * Bulkhead (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Once a laborer back on Cybertron, Bulkhead is a husky and cantankerous Autobot warrior and a devoted follower of Optimus Prime who transforms into a green SUV resembling a Lamborghini LM002 and is based on the Transformers: Animated character of the same name. When the war began, he joined the original Wreckers, but later left them to join Team Prime. On Earth, he serves as Miko Nakadai's Autobot guardian, and while he is often aggravated by Miko's reckless actions, they develop a strong friendship. * Bumblebee (voiced by Will Friedle) - Once part of the last age of Transformers to be born from the Well of All-Sparks, Bumblebee is a young Autobot scout-turned-warrior who transforms into a yellow and black sports car called an "Urbana 500" (a fictional make and model) that is based on his Chevrolet Camaro vehicle mode in the live-action films. Bumblebee is the Autobot guardian of Raf Esquivel, who is the only human character in the series able to understand his alternative speech patterns. For most of the series, Bumblebee is unable to speak properly because Megatron crushed his voice box during an interrogation attempt amidst the war when he was captured at Tyger Pax. Due to this, he is forced to communicate through a series of electronic sound effects. His voice is restored by the Decepticon-built Omega Lock in the series' final episode, Deadlock, where he kills Megatron. In Predacons Rising, he temporarily leads the Autobots while Optimus is in space searching for the Allspark. * Wheeljack (voiced by James Horan) - Wheeljack is Bulkhead's best friend back on Cybertron, a former Wrecker, and pilot of a star ship called the Jack-Hammer (Renamed "Star-Hammer" in the series' toy line), whose robot mode design is based on the Generation 1 character of the same name and transforms into a white, green and red sports car resembling a Lancia Fenomenon Stratos. For the series' first two seasons, Wheeljack does not join Team Prime (preferring instead to travel around on his own), though he became a recurring character whenever Team Prime needed his help. He later re-joins the Wrecker sub-group of Team Prime during the third season after Starscream shoots down the Jack-Hammer and Ultra Magnus, his former Wrecker commanding officer, arrives on Earth. Decepticons * Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker) - Megatron is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons and captain of the warship Nemesis. He transforms into a silver and purple Cybertronian jet, which is based on his vehicle form in the first live-action Transformers film\Transformers: The Last Knight. Before the war, Megatron (then calling himself "Megatronus" after one of the original thirteen Transformers) fought as a gladiator in the city of Kaon, and he was close friends with Orion Pax. However, while introducing his aggressive, radical ideals to the Cybertronian council, they rejected him but made Orion a Prime after hearing his more benign words. Megatronus' grudge against Optimus began here, and he soon became a brutal warlord, shortening his name to Megatron. He rarely engages in battle, but when he does he is a fearsome warrior; even seen taking on all of the Autobots, minus Optimus, with ease. In season 1, he attempts to harness Dark Energon to fuel his plans, but is ultimately forced to join his enemies to stop a greater threat in Unicron. From season 2 onwards, he shifts his goals towards collecting Iacon relics that had been sent to Earth and rebuilding the Omega Lock in order to cyberform Earth. In season 3, he commissioned a Predacon army once Shockwave rejoined his ranks, but was forced to scrap the project after Predaking rebelled. In the season 3 finale, though he had successfully built a new Omega Lock, he was killed by Bumblebee. He returns in the TV movie, Predacons Rising after a vengeful Unicron possessed his corpse in an attempt to destroy Cybertron. After Megatron was eventually freed from Unicron's control, he realizes the error of his ways, disbanded the Decepticons, and retreated to parts unknown to start a new life. * Soundwave (voiced by Frank Welker) - Once a fellow gladiator alongside Megatron back on Cybertron, Soundwave is an expert spy and hacker who transforms into a blue UAV drone aircraft resembling an MQ-9 Reaper. For most of the series he never speaks, preferring instead to record and play back things said and done around him. His only spoken line of dialogue is in the third season episode Minus One, in which he says, "Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior" (a quote from The Transformers: The Movie spoken with his movie incarnation's voice). He is armed with a pair of probing tentacles, has the ability to open ground and space bridges anywhere, and commands a bird-like surveillance drone named Laserbeak, which detaches from his chest. He also briefly possessed the Resonance Blaster, a small gun-like device that fired devastating soundwaves. Megatron's most loyal follower, he's the only one of the warlord's inner circle that didn't even attempt to disobey him; going so far as to battle Airachnid in One Shall Rise, Part 3 when she gave the order to leave Megaton behind. Soundwave ends up trapped in the Shadowzone in the series' final episode Deadlock by the human children. * Starscream (voiced by Steven Blum) - Once Sky Commander of the Autobot Energon Seeker army back on Cybertron, Starscream is Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a silver fighter jet resembling an F-16 Fighting Falcon. Like most incarnations of the character, he is cowardly, self-serving, treacherous, vain, sarcastic, and longs to overthrow Megatron as the Decepticon leader. Starscream becomes the leader after Megatron's "demise", but begrudgingly returns to his original position after his resurrection. After being exposed as a traitor and briefly captured by the Autobots, Starscream leaves the Decepticon ranks and tries to live independently, but continuously finds himself in awkward and life-threatening situations, such as losing the ability to transform after his T-cog is stolen by M.E.C.H. He eventually convinces Megatron to allow him back into the Decepticon ranks by offering him the Omega Keys (four ancient relics that, when inserted into the Omega Lock, are able to make Cybertron habitable again), which he stole from the Autobots, and vowing to never again try to seize leadership from him. Despite this, he became a somewhat comic relief character during season 3, with his main arc consisting of torturing Predaking and crippling the Decepticon forces with his foolish actions to avoid making a Predacon army. In the third season's final episode, Deadlock, when Megatron is killed by Bumblebee, Starscream escapes to Cybertron with Shockwave. In the TV movie Predacons Rising, he and Shockwave become the new leaders of the Decepticons and try to make a new Predacon army, with the newest creations being Skylynx and Darksteel. However, Unicron returns to Cybertron in possession of Megatron's body. After Unicron raises an army of undead Predacons, Starscream flies away in horror, leaving Shockwave to fend for himself once again. Though Starscream tries to escape from Cybertron with the Nemesis, he's betrayed by Knock Out. At the film's climax, after a resurrected Megatron disbands the Decepticons and leaves Cybertron to start a new life, Starscream seeks to take leadership of the Decepticons once more, but is confronted by Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel, who seek revenge for the abuse at his hand. The sequel series, Robots in Disguise, reveals that Starscream managed to survive and stumbled upon a weapons cache that enabled him to kill Darksteel and Skylynx. He is later defeated by Team Bee, the Mini-Cons, and Optimus Prime, gets put into a stasis pod, and is taken to Cybertron to stand trial. * Knock Out (voiced by Daran Norris) - Knock Out was a Decepticon medic who transforms into a red sports car loosely resembling an Aston Martin DBS V12. Extremely vain, narcissistic, and quite sarcastic, he takes great pride in his appearance; to the point where he becomes enraged whenever his vehicle form's paint job is damaged in any way. Although he often compliments himself for his skills as a medic, he rarely shows consideration for his patients. Knock Out also has a good relationship with Breakdown, his partner and assistant. However, when Breakdown is killed by Airachnid, he becomes vulnerable upon hearing about his partner's death. Later, in the episode The Human Factor, where Silas uses Breakdown's body as an exo-suit to keep himslef alive, Knock Out gets revenge on the human for torturing his partner in the past by returning the favor in his laboratory. In the final episode of the third season, Deadlock, Knock Out tries to retreat from the Nemesis during the Decepticons' final battle with the Autobots, but to no avail. After Megatron is killed by Bumblebee, he watches the resurrection of Cybertron and tries to join Team Prime, but he's rendered unconscious by Miko (wearing the Apex Armor) and thrown into a cell with the remaining Decepticons. During the events of the series finale, Predacons Rising, Knock Out successfully defects to Team Prime. * Dreadwing (voiced by Tony Todd) - Once captain of a Seeker armada back on Cybertron, Dreadwing is a devoted follower of Megatron, who has a penchant for planting explosives around the battlefield to surprise his enemies. He transforms into a blue and yellow fighter jet resembling an F-35 Lightning II, and shares the same body template as his twin brother, Skyquake. In Season 2, Dreadwing comes to Earth after sensing Skyquake's death from across the galaxy and joins Megatron's crew on the Nemesis; replacing both Starscream and Airachnid as second-in-command (being the most trusted and loyal second-in-command out of the three of them). In the episode Triangulation, he briefly joins forces with Optimus Prime in battling Starscream, who acquires the Apex Armor. Though they were successful in defeating Starscream, Dreadwing vows to terminate Optimus, when they would next meet. When Starscream rejoins the Decepticons, Dreadwing learns of his attempt to start a Terrorcon army by reviving Skyquake's corpse with Dark Energon. Because of this, Dreadwing no longer believes in the Decepticon cause and betrays them by giving the Forge of Solus Prime to the Autobots. After doing so, he returns to the Nemesis and attempts to kill Starscream for what he did to Skyquake. However, Megatron steps in and orders Dreadwing to stand down, but when he refuses to do so, Megatron is forced to kill Dreadwing with his own cannon, blasting a hole through his chest Humans * Jack Darby (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Jackson "Jack" Darby is a 16-year-old high school student. He is brought into the Autobot-Decepticon conflict after accidentally getting caught in a fight between Arcee and two Vehicons. He is initially reluctant to get involved with the Transformers, but comes to accept them as friends and allies as he forms a close bond with his Autobot guardian, Arcee. Of the three kids, he is the most responsible. Jack has also been entrusted with various tasks such as the Key to Vector Sigma which restored Optimus' mind and often endangering himself to save his friends. * Miko Nakadai (voiced by Tania Gunadi) - Miko Nakadai is a 15-year-old foreign exchange student from Tokyo, Japan. She is loud and reckless, often following the Autobots into dangerous situations without thinking and showing little regard for her own safety. She has a strong friendship with her Autobot guardian Bulkhead. In season 3, she gains control of Starscream's Apex Armor and becomes a human member of the Wreckers. * Raf Esquivel (voiced by Andy Pessoa) - Rafael Jorge Gonzales "Raf" Esquivel is a highly intelligent yet shy 12-year-old boy (which Miko mistook his age only to learn he has a growth problem) who has an extensive knowledge of computers and machinery. He comes from a large family who mostly ignores him, so he spends a lot of time with his Autobot guardian Bumblebee, being the only human character in the series to understand Bumblebee's speech impediment. * Special Agt. William Fowler (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - William Henry "Bill" Fowler is a government agent in Unit: E and former US Army Ranger who serves as a liaison between the Autobots and the United States government. He usually only calls or appears at the Autobot base when the Transformers do something that threatens national security, but over the course of the series he steadily comes to value them as trusted comrades. He is also a skilled pilot, able to fly both helicopters and fighter jets, and he occasionally provides air support for the ground-based Autobots. Fowler also seems to have feelings for June Darby, Jack's mother, who even calls him "Bill", much to Jack's concern. * June Darby (voiced by Markie Post3) - June is Jack's mother who works as an emergency room nurse. For a large portion of the first season, June is completely unaware of the existence of the Transformers, believing that Arcee is an ordinary motorcycle. She finds out the truth in the episode "Crisscross" when she is kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and Airachnid in a plot to capture Arcee and kill Jack. Afterwards, though sympathetic to the Autobots, June argues against actions that may put Jack and the others in danger. Reception Inspirations References Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover